


A Game for a Game [Kozume Kenma]

by selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Nekoma, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Kozume Kenma x Reader}</p><p>Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou © Furudate Haruichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game for a Game [Kozume Kenma]

“Kenma! Stop whatever you’re doing, pause your game, I gotta tell you something!” she banged the door to his office open and barged in screaming.  
  
“[Name], you know I can’t pause an online game, what happened?” Kenma replied without taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
“Get out of the instance, go to a safe zone, do something! It’s _important!_ ”  
  
“Fine, fine!” the male clicked his tongue and turned his rolling chair to face his girlfriend. “Stopped it. What’s so important that you had to scream in my ears?”  
  
“Kenma, the unthinkable just happened”, [Name] said, putting her hands on her hips and leaning close to his face. “You just paused a game to have sex!” she concluded with a massive grin.  
  
“I _what?_ ” Kenma’s eyebrows knitted together in a clear expression of indignation. “I was in the middle of a raid, you know”, he shifted on his chair to his original position in front of the screen.  
  
“Babe, you paused already”, she mewled in his ear, her hand sneaking between his legs.  
  
“[Name], you’re grabbing my dick.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“It’s considered attempted rape, you know; grabbing people’s genitals without permission.”  
  
“Your dick disagrees with you”, she smirked, rubbing his groin.  
  
“That’s what a rapist would say.”  
  
“I have long-lasting permission to do anything I want to you.”  
  
“Since when?”  
  
“Since that time when you were practically _begging_ me to let you fuck me ‘cause you were so turned on that your balls hurt.”  
  
“Don’t remember such an occasion.”  
  
“Oh you do, especially since you swore that if I’d let you, I could do anything I wanted to you, whenever I wanted it.”  
  
“Lies.”  
  
“Babe, you came all over me that night. _Three times_ ”, she whispered in his ear, her hand crawling under his sweatpants, and passed a finger along his shaft. “You’ve already wet your trunks, here on the top”, she moaned lightly. “Come on, be a good boy and I’ll let you play games to your heart’s content!”  
  
“Did you actually try to bribe me with games for sex?!” Kenma asked, brow raised.  
  
“It’s working”, she flashed him a half-smile and turned his chair to end up between his legs. She slid to her knees and looked up at him. “I’m only gonna blow you, don’t worry, not gonna take long!”  
  
With the most massive of grins, she urged him to raise his hips and pulled his tracksuit bottoms and trunks down to his ankles. Her fingers wrapped around his base and she passed her tongue over her lips in anticipation. Not wasting a single moment, she pushed him into her mouth, feeling him reach almost the back of her throat. He gasped as she gagged, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Excessive eagerness can kill”, he snorted. Instead of answering, she bobbed her head up and down, earning an involuntary grunt from him.  
  
“You don’t seem to mind my eagerness”, she smirked triumphantly.  
  
“Shut up and finish what you started!” Kenma was so frustrated, he couldn’t think properly. He wanted desperately to unload everything into her mouth and feel her struggle to swallow with his length shoved down her throat. Her tongue circled his hardness, pushing him over the edge.  
  
“Shit, [Name], I’m… ughhh…” his knuckles turned white as he gripped the chair handles with all his force, letting the waves of his climax wash over him.  
  
_You’re living the dream, man!_ Kuroo’s voice echoed in his head and Kenma’s lips quirked slightly upwards. Giving up a game for another _game_ wasn't that bad once in a while.


End file.
